robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cutlet
Cutlet was a featherweight from Team Coyote that entered the Featherweight Competitions of Extreme 2 and Series 7. In the Extreme 2 competition, Cutlet reached the final, but in Series 7 it lost in the heats. Versions of Cutlet Cutlet (Extreme 2) In its first incarnation, it was a box-shaped robot with a front wedge that housed a small circular saw on the top of the robot. The robot was painted black, and featured exposed wheels on top, and a thick aerial. The wedge was designed to cause robots to ride up into the saw. Cutlet (Series 7) In its second incarnation, Cutlet was rebuilt to be narrower, longer and with protected wheels. This version was armed with a flipper, which was interchangeable with a cutting disc. The Team Cutlet was entered into Robot Wars by the Northamptonshire-based Team Coyote, who also competed in Series 5 and 7 with Lambsy and Ewe 2. The robot was built by Ian Lockhart, while his son Scott Lockhart captained the team, and drove Cutlet in battle. Scott Lockhart's younger brother Daniel was also part of the team in the second series of Extreme only. Robot History Extreme 2 In the first round of the Featherweight Championship, Cutlet faced Dragon, Flybot, Gladiator, Kitty and Micro-Mute. Cutlet missed a charge on Kitty early on, before being bashed by Micro-Mute from the side. It then attempted to attack Dragon, but Dragon darted round it easily. Flybot and Kitty pitted each other, so Cutlet only needed to defeat one more robot to qualify. Dragon then rammed into the front corner of Cutlet, but this attack drove it up the wedge of Cutlet, whose saw weapon bounced Dragon up and kept its wheels off the arena floor. This allowed Cutlet to push Dragon into the pit with little resistance. After this, Cutlet seemed to stop moving by the lip of the pit, and was pitted by Gladiator, but at this stage it had already qualified out of the battle. By the end of the fight, all six featherweights were in the pit, and were crushed by Refbot. Nevertheless, Cutlet advanced to the final along with Gladiator and Micro-Mute. In the final, Cutlet, Gladiator and Micro-Mute were joined by Argh!, Bernard and Katnip. Cutlet stayed out of the thick of the action early on, nudging into the back of Gladiator as its opponent shoved Katnip into Argh!. Cutlet was then deflected off the spinning Bernard and attacked by Argh!, who scratched its side. Cutlet then managed to get under Team Reptirron's machine, but Argh!'s disc almost hit Cutlet's aerial, and it soon escaped and attacked Cutlet again, this time cutting into the rear armour. Cutlet then nudged into the one-wheeled Katnip and an upended Gladiator, but Gladiator was knocked away from Cutlet by a Micro-Mute charge. It tussled with Gladiator once more, both machines trying to get past each other's sides as they twisted in a tight circle. Cutlet was then thrown away by the activated Floor Spinner, and just avoided a hit from Argh! in the process. However, Argh! then dug underneath Cutlet's side with its rear wedge and shoved it across the arena, before Micro-Mute slid underneath the two machines and separated them. By this point, Cutlet's saw was no longer working, and it bumped into Gladiator, before failing to push it. After receiving a light ram from Micro-Mute, Cutlet was outwedged by Argh! again, and was shoved into the arena wall. This impact appeared to immobilise Cutlet, and its side armour was then shredded by Argh!'s spinner. Cutlet was then shoved away from Refbot's count by a reverse-push from Argh!, and pieces of Cutlet's armour were torn off as Argh!'s spinner came into contact once more. Argh! could not pit Cutlet though, and when both machines finally separated after Argh! moved over the Floor Spinner, Cutlet came back to life, moving very, very slowly as cease was called. Although Cutlet survived to a judges' decision, it was Argh! who was declared the winner. Series 7 Cutlet returned for Series 7, where it fought Alienator, Bernard, DTK, Mammoth, Staglet and Typhoon Cadet. Cutlet began by missing a charge on Alienator, before Staglet grabbed it from the side and pushed it around briefly, with Cutlet activating its flipper as it tried to escape. After being released by Staglet, Cutlet received a hit to its side from Alienator, before it darted round the back of Mammoth. Cutlet was unable to lift Mammoth though, only being able to flick its flipper up once Mammoth walked off it. After being nudged by DTK, Cutlet was bashed by a reversing Staglet, who had Alienator in its grip. Cutlet chased after Staglet, but then changed tactics and attacked Bernard. The two machines separated, and Cutlet was hit by Alienator, before turning to fight Bernard again, missing a flip as it did so. After missing another flip, this time on Alienator, Cutlet dodged the pincers of Staglet, before later attacking Staglet from behind. Deflecting away, Cutlet avoided a flip from DTK, but as it attempted to flip Mammoth again, DTK attacked Cutlet, flipping it into Mammoth and turning it onto its back, and it failed to self-right. While DTK turned away to attack Typhoon Cadet, Cutlet was pushed very slowly towards, and eventually into, the pit by Mammoth, meaning Cutlet was the first to be eliminated in the fight. Cutlet was later joined by Staglet, Typhoon Cadet and Mammoth in the pit, while Bernard and DTK advanced to the final after a judges' decision. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Since Robot Wars, Cutlet has been heavily modified, being upgraded to Cutlet 540, This version had a full power flipper, and saw much success. It finished second in the 2004 Featherweight Championship. In 2007, it was sold to Team Shock, who rebuilt and renamed it Aftershock. External Links *Cutlet on the Team Coyote Website (archived) Category:Featherweights Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Northamptonshire Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:Robots with Circular Saws Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which debuted in Extreme 2 Category:Robots with alternate versions